The objective of the Duke CTSA training program (TL1) is to develop a professional workforce excellently trained in the core competencies of translational research. Our approach to this objective focuses on three major training experiences. In the first of these, trainees will perform relevant, novel, and important translational research, closely supervised by experienced mentors. Second, each trainee will have a structured, tailored didactic program designed to fill key gaps in her/his research methodology foundation. Finally, all trainees will complete a professional development curriculum to help them develop the less-taught skills such as presenting, mentoring, and networking needed to maximize their scientific impact. Our pre- and post-doctoral trainees will come from a number of basic, clinical, and population science disciplines at the Duke Schools of Medicine, Engineering, and Nursing, and the graduate schools of Duke University and our partner North Carolina Central University. We plan to enroll a diverse cohort of: 8 pre-doctoral medical student fellows, each with 2 years' experience, into a 2-year MD/Master's Program; 4 PhD-candidate graduate students among all participating schools into a 2-year program leading to their dissertation; 4 clinical fellows (MDs) from the Duke Medical School at the completion of their clinical training into a 2-year MD/Master's Program; and 4 PhD-trained post-doctoral fellows from all participating schools into a traditional 2-year post- doctoral fellowship, for a total of 20 trainees. Our trainees' research foci will cross the translational spectrum and be in diverse fields. To aid their effective participation in collaborative research, all trainees will receive training content aligned with the evolving competencies in translational team science. This content we include excellent didactic and experiential training in how to effective participate in scientific teams (i.e., team science), including a novel course to be developed by the Duke CTSA U54 and completion of team science projects. We also will provide training in engagement with stakeholders through collaboration with the Duke CTSA Community Engagement Core. Through this activity, we will refine a mechanism for having all trainees present their research, at an early stage, to patient and community stakeholders, so trainees will learn how to convey the relevance of their work to the public and recognize the value of engaging community members as a tool to optimize the relevance of research plans to the needs of real people. Finally, we will ensure our trainees are able to leverage clinical and translational science resources. Trainees will be integrated with the proposed Duke career development Community of Scholars, a broad community of young faculty that will enhance trainees' programmatic offerings and networking opportunities. We also will collaborate with regional to share best practices in professional development and provide trainees opportunities to expand their skills through engagement with the national CTSA consortium.